Polyurethane ionomers are well known. One example is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0347900 to Becker et al., which is directed to a thermoplastic polyurethane ionomer containing the residue of an ionic monomer comprising a sulfonate containing polyol and a quaternary ammonium counterion, the ionic monomer having been covalently bonded into the backbone of the thermoplastic polyurethane ionomer.
The use of polyurethane ionomers to produce articles, including golf balls, has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,949,604 to Risen, Jr, et al., which is directed to a polyurethane ionomer blend composition.
The present invention provides a novel golf ball construction wherein a polyurethane ionomer composition is used to form the inner core, inner cover layer, or outer cover layer of a golf ball.